the night we went to the next level
by inugurl3
Summary: Inuyasha & kagome are now getting to the part in their relationship that they think of the next level into their relationship ok i suck at this summery thing
1. Chapter 1

The Night we went to the Next Level  
Chapter 1 

Inuyasha & I were going through the forest with our friends Sango & Miroku. We came to an abandoned temple. Inuyasha went to check it out when a very strong demon came out. I thought it would just go away but it wanted us for some reason. Inuyasha said to us to stay back when he got hit so hard that he flew in to me. We hit the tree. Inuyasha got up to check on me. I happened to be knocked out at the time. He picked me up & went to ask if we could stay here for the night.

That night Inuyasha stayed up all night to see if I was going to make it. See if I were the one to hit him he would probably be ok. Well let's just say I will wake up later in the 1 chapter. In the soft glow of the fire Inuyasha would check on me every 5 minutes to see if I had a fever. I never did, but he still checked anyway. In the morning he walked over & shook me to wake me up. "Kagome wake up please". Then he saw blood on the back of my head. He hated himself for hurting me, but he wrapped the wound to keep from getting infected.

We all started to walk except for me. Inuyasha carried me there. Sango asked Miroku a question. He didn't answer her though. When we got to the city we were going to Inuyasha said, "I'm taking her home so she can rest, but I am staying with her". Sango asks," why are you going to stay there"? He doesn't answer her back. He heads to the well & jump in. Before he knows it, he had to change the bandage on my head. One problem came to mind. No bandages were left though. He decided to use his shirt to cover it even though I would get mad at him for doing so.

When he gets inside Souta greets him. He takes me into my room & asks Souta to get some bandages. Inuyasha lays me on the bed. He starts to remove my clothes so I can get my bedclothes on when Souta comes in at that instant. Souta asks Inuyasha what he was doing, but Inuyasha didn't answer him at all. Inuyasha tells Souta to leave the room so he can do something. Souta leaves & goes to the living room. When he got the other clothes on me my mom came in to the room asking what he was doing. He told her that he got knocked in to me & that I hadn't been a wake since then.

Inuyasha was so frightened the thought he was going to wet himself. My mom left & I was still sleeping away. He grew more impatient. He said, " why don't I ask for something to eat, she will be fine for 15 minutes". That's when the mistake happened. I woke up wondering where I was. I got up but fell back down so fast I didn't even have time to scream. When Inuyasha got back he saw me on the floor so he put me back on the bed & kissed my forehead.

He sat down & watched as I slept. ½ an hour later I woke up with a huge headache. He said I had been hurt & that he was sorry for hitting me into the tree. Then he showed me his shirt that he put around my head to keep me from bleeding anymore then I was. He said I had run out of bandages & that's why he used his shirt. Then I noticed my clothes were different. He said he had changed my clothes so I could have on a clean pair of clothes on.

I get so mad that he says to me do anything u needs to do. I calm myself down to see if he was upset. For some reason he wasn't. I sat up. He helped me though. I said "do that again & you will be in pain." He asked how I was feeling. I told him that I had a headache. He then felt my forehead. I was running a fever. So he told me before I go anywhere I have to get better first. I said I will be fine, but he said he couldn't risk me getting hurt worse.

He left the room & Souta came in at the time. He was a little bit taller then he was the last time I saw him. He said Inuyasha wrapped my wounds again. He said Inuyasha was upset when he came here. "He was thinking that he would hurt himself I think", said Souta. When he was done Souta left the room. 4 minutes after Inuyasha comes in. He looks mad about something. I ask him" what is wrong Inuyasha?" He gave no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha looks at me & he looked away. I try to talk to him, but he leaves. I got up to get him but I fall & sprained my ankle badly. I hoped he would come back. He didn't come back for 3 hours by then I was in the bed trying to get a drink, but I couldn't. He gave me his & left the rest for me. I asked him to stay for a little while.He said fine & sat down by the bed. I looked in to his eyes he began to cry. I hugged him so he would stop. It was impossible to do so. The tears keep running down his face. He told me that it was his fault for me being hurt. I told him that it was all right. He calmed down for a while. He knew he was going to have to be strong for me to make it through this.

I told him not to cry. We would go back tomorrow night. He said no you are still not well. I told him I don't care. He said that he would stay till I was better. I told him that I would be fine. He got up & started towards the door. I yelled at him but he left anyway. 5 minutes later he comes back in to check on me. I said I was fine. He checked to see if I had a fever. I didn't that time. He laid beside the bed & fell asleep as fast as he laid down. I covered him up & he moved a little. I kissed his head and tried to walk to the door. He moved his leg when I was at the door. I got out of the room & I saw mom in the hallway. She asked me if he was all right. I told her that he was sleeping at the moment. When I got to the kitchen Souta asked me if I was all right.

I went back to my room. Inuyasha was gone. I was in trouble now I thought to myself. He came in the room through the window. He told me that he went to see how the others were. I told him I went to get something to eat, even though that was a lie. He laid down again, when I collapsed. He got up & laid me on the bed. He saw my ankle. He got mad & asked me calmly how I got it.

I told him that I was worried when he left the room when he looked at me & looked away. He didn't look at me when I told him the explication. All he did was look at the floor. I got up & almost fell. He caught me when I did. I gave him a hug to help ease the pain. He kissed me & laid me down again on the bed. He said that he would think about my punishment for getting hurt. I told him it could be anything he wanted to be.

He went to sleep & I tried to sleep, but never did. I fell asleep when it was sunrise. Inuyasha woke up & decided to let me sleep. He stayed in the room until I woke up. He kept staring at me when I woke up. I had to get dressed in front of him. I blushed so much my face was a light tint of red. I was so embarrassed that I had to stay a foot away from him. He gave me a hug. He said he didn't want to do that to me, but he had to watch me so I wouldn't fall. I still was light red in the face. Inuyasha was still upset a little bit, but he stayed calm the whole time. I tried to say sorry but he wouldn't listen. He said he was going to check on Sango & Miroku tonight. I said I wanted to come with him. He insisted that I stay here so I don't get hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I saw him leave when I started to walk to him. He said he doesn't want me to go with him. He had just left when I went outside & he was still here. I got in trouble for coming along so he said "NO! That if I went I would have to go on my own". I stood up on both legs straightly & said you don't let me come I will not come back ever again. He said I was bluffing.

When he left I said fine guess your not aloud inside anymore then.

He said that he would let me come then. I said ok then. He carried me to the village to find Miroku & Sango making out. We left the area as quickly as we could. I was shocked that they would be doing that outside. Inuyasha was still not able to talk.

He puts me on the ground & he sits down. Then Kouga came. I said what are you doing here. He said that he had to see how I felt, because Inuyasha told me you got hurt. I told him that it was an accident. Kouga came closer to Inuyasha. When I got up & jumped on his back. It had been 2 nights' since Inuyasha was here. He tried to get up but he couldn't.

Kouga grabbed a rope & tied Inuyasha up. He didn't stop their ether. He gabbed the testsiga & tried to kill Inuyasha with it. I was helpless. Kouga would not stop for anything in the world. So I had an idea. I crawled over to Inuyasha & got on top of him the best I could. Kouga stopped. He was stunned to see me protecting Inuyasha. He garbed me away from Inuyasha. Then it became dark. I though for a minute that he will be ok.

I had forgotten that it was the new moon that night. Kouga knew all along what the day was. When Inuyasha became human I freaked out. Kouga said that he wouldn't survive this now. I began to stand up & run over to Inuyasha. Kouga hit me in the stomach. Kouga fell to the ground in horrifying shock. Inuyasha was so scared that he almost cried again.

Shippo came running when he heard a scream. Inuyasha was pale by the time Shippo got there. I was bleeding badly. Kouga said I have done something very wrong here killing my Love. Inuyasha began to try to untie himself. No use he says. Inuyasha was so pale he was a white as snow. Shippo was terrified that Kouga would do something like this.

Inuyasha tells Kouga to untie him. But Kouga refused to do such a thing. Inuyasha says, " she will die if u don't untie me". So Kouga does as Inuyasha says. Inuyasha takes his shirts off & wraps me in them. He though that I had not brought any clothes with me. He was so hurt so I did not know how he made it there but he did. I was knocked out at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Miroku & Sango stopped making out when Inuyasha ran by with me. So Inuyasha had to take the jewel shards with him to get me some new clothes. Inuyasha was ½ way there when he ran in to Kikyou. He said, " I don't have time for this". Kykio says," what's wrong Inuyasha?" He gets worried more & more.

He jumps in the well & gets to the house. He grabs the bag & put in clothes & bandages. I was starting to go in to shock. Everyone was so worried that when Inuyasha got back everyone screamed. He jumped back to the wall & passed out. I was so far from bleeding everyone thought that I would die except Inuyasha because he was knocked out then.

Miroku tries to wake Inuyasha up so they can tell him the bad news. Inuyasha was still as pale as snow when he woke up. He asked about me & if I was ok. Inuyasha acted as though he were drunk. I was so sick that I needed more blood to keep me alive. Sango told Inuyasha that I needed more blood to stay alive. He drew his sword & cut his arm to get blood for me.

I was about to be on the brink of death when I received the blood. Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way to check on me but I was not looking good for that time being. He had wished he would die for my life to continue. I wish I could have seen his face when he looked at me.

When I woke up I was very dizzy. Inuyasha was there by my side as much as he could be. I looked at him then he passed out by my side. I kiss him. Them he wasn't breathing. I thought that its ok for 2 seconds but not for 1 minute. I yelled at everyone to wake up. Sango came first. Then Miroku came. I thought Inuyasha was going to die. He didn't seem to be breathing. I was so worried I couldn't even talk.

Shippo began to cry. So I had to lay there & witness Inuyasha's suffering. I had no more tears left to give even though I wanted to so bad that my stomach turned over twice. So I tried to wish that he would be ok. In a few minutes the wishing worked. He started to breathe again. I began to lift myself up without thinking.

Everyone left except for me. I was messing with his hair. He woke up & asked me how I felt. I told him that I was ok. Then he scooted over by me. I kissed him. Then he passed out again. I felt his head to find out if he had a fever. In 2 seconds of touching I could feel the heat from his forehead. I looked at him to see any signs of life on him. It was like he was dead.

I pushed myself up & left the room. I was having thoughts about the truth of us. I had no choice to stay with him the rest of my life. I heard the cries of pain coming from inside the cabin. I ran as fast as I could go. When I got there, Kouga was hurting him again. I grab the sword & cut him. Inuyasha wakes up & yells at me to put the sword down. I put it down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

A week later I was better. Inuyasha was better 2 days before I was. He went out to find something to eat. I went out of the room to find Miroku was out side the door. He happily greeted me. I said hi & went to sit down on the grass where Sango was. I asked if Inuyasha ever got better. Miroku said that he didn't leave my side so he doubted that he did.

Inuyasha got back with the food that he got. When I went & gave him a big hug. He started to have tears in his eyes. I wipe them away & he smiled faintly. He got up & left to go some where to think. I got up & followed when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I turned around it happened to be Sango. She told me that I should let him be by himself.

I could think that it was my fault that he left for the time. I could tell that he was close because when he fell out of the tree he yelled out loud. I should have got out of the way or none of this would have happened. He came back to see if I had eaten out of all the excitement. Sango stopped him from entering the room that I was in.

He was worried that I was mad at him. I told Sango that he could of came in. when he heard my voice he jumped up & went to my side. I smiled at him then he came in. I told him that it was my fault this was happened but then we started to argue about it. I got up & saw he was not better. So I sat down & stayed by his side.

I told him to rest a little while. He said no. Then I threatened to leave. Then he gave in. He fell asleep in 2 minutes. I snuggled up beside him. His arm covered me. Then Kykio came. He didn't wake up. So I went to take care of her when Kouga came. He was now in an upset mood for hurting me but he didn't care that he hurt Inuyasha.

I told him I wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude. So he left & Kykio left. Inuyasha woke up & asked if he missed anything. I told him that he didn't miss a thing. He sat up & asked me to change his bandages for the second time in a week. The bandages were stuck to his body so bad that I had to pull so hard that he began to cry in pain.

When I changed the bandage I told him to stay here with me for a while. He left the room waiting on me. I watch him leave the room. I grabbed my stuff & ran out the door. He grabbed the bag from me & started to walk toward the west area. I had my bike with me to ride. I offered Inuyasha a ride but he declined the offer. When we stopped for camp, I asked him if he was ok.

He didn't answer me of course. I knew he had been contemplating his thoughts when he noticed I had been staring at him. He was asking me if I was all right. I told him that I was a little sore but I would be fine. He happen to be holding himself up when he had no energy to spare for himself. I told him to lie down when we made camp but he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

He came up to me & watch the fire when he was bored. I put my arm around him & he smiled at me. I told him to go for a swim that would make him feel a little better. I gave him a kiss & left to go swimming. Then he tells me that he can't when I was in there. I told him that I didn't mind at all that he could go swimming while I was.

He got undressed except his boxers. I got in with nothing on. I guess he wasn't brave enough to get in with me all the way naked. But he would always seem to blush when he got around me. I swam to him then he blushed. I pull him to the shallow end of the lake. Still continuing to blush. I pull him closer his face turns cherry red.

I took his arm & began to kiss him. Miroku looks over & sees Inuyasha blushing in 3 different tints of red. He grabs Sango to show her what Inuyasha's facial expression was. She began to laugh. Meanwhile back at the lake I was still holding Inuyasha close. He looks down asking me why I was doing this to him. I told him that he was going to get used to this when we swim.

We got done & Miroku went for a swim. When Miroku was done swimming, Sango & Shippo went swimming. Later when Sango & Shippo were done. I walked over to Inuyasha who was still blushing 3 tints of red. I told him I was I sorry for dragging him over to the shallow end making him look at me while we were swimming.

He began to hug me & he asked me if I would stay with him. I told I would stay only if we would stay in the same bed. He began to blush 5 different shades of red when I told him. When we went to bed Inuyasha took me in his arms & jumped in to a tree. I fell asleep in his arms. He didn't fall asleep at all that night. The next morning was the morning of the new moon.

I asked him if he got any sleep last night. He told me no. I asked him if he wanted to stay another night to get more rest that he needed. He said that he didn't care. I ran & told the others that we were staying for another night. I watched as he slept so peacefully. He just would move a bit. He jerked & fell out of the tree branch I ran over to him to see if he was ok. He still was asleep. I ran back to camp to grab a blanket for him but I ran in to Kouga instead. He grabbed me & ran off. I had my Bow & arrows with me. I grabbed an arrow & stabbed him in the leg. He dropped me.

I ran as fast as my feet would take me. When I got to camp Kikyo was kissing Inuyasha. He saw me & tried to back off a little. She pulled a knife on him & I backed in to Kouga. I fell to the ground. Inuyasha was able to get away from Kikyo's grip long enough that he walked over to me & gave me a big hug. Kikyo came running up to Inuyasha & stabbed him.

He held me tight as he was carrying me to safety. I looked in his eyes & saw a hint of fear, but it was not for himself. I gave him a big kiss & he gave me his haori & then he left. I wanted to run after him, but something inside me said not to.

I grabbed an arrow & headed towards Inuyasha. When I got to him I grabbed his wrist & said that I was staying.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. The look in my eyes told him all that was to be said. I was ready to attack, but something happened. Inuyasha turned around on his heels & looked at me with a strange look of disgust. I asked him what was wrong & he said not to turn around. I had a questioning look on my face. He said that Kouga was not in any clothes.

I start to look back when Inuyasha came at me. I lunged back & saw what he was talking about. I turned to look the other direction when Kouga came up to me. I started to blush 2 tints of red. When he realized what was going on Inuyasha had him in a headlock. I threw a towel to him & he covered Kouga up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Kouga flipped Inuyasha over him & wrapped the towel around his waist. Inuyasha got up & ran to me. I grabbed him & held him in place while Kouga came closer & closer to me. Inuyasha grabbed me & ran to the hut. Kouga jumped in front of Inuyasha & knocked him down. I got up & ran towards the forest where Kikyou shot an arrow at me. When I was next to the god tree the arrow hit me near my heart.

Inuyasha got up to catch me, but he was too late. The arrow hit me & I hit the ground hard. Kouga beat the carp out of Kikyou for what she did to me & Inuyasha stayed until he knew I was alive. When Kikyou disappeared Kouga took a glance to see Inuyasha holding me & sitting there with my motionless body in his hands. Inuyasha looked up with tears in his eyes & said that I was dying.

Kouga got up & bowed his head in prayer. Inuyasha's guilt spread worse in side with in every second of holding my body. He took me inside & laid me down on my bedroll. I woke up & saw both Inuyasha & Kouga sitting by the fire. I could tell that Inuyasha was crying because the puffiness was still there. Then I found Miroku & Sango sitting by theirselves as Shippo slept by Inuyasha's feet.

I slowly got up only to catch Inuyasha's gaze on me. I stood up & walked over to him. He had a very slow reaction time because when I was over by him he blinked & gave me a questioning look. I told him I was fine & that I wanted a swim before sun up. Inuyasha got up & grabbed my bag & dragged me to the river. I pulled him in the water & waited for him to come to me.

He started to blush as I pulled him closer to me. I gazed into his eyes. I thought I could see what he was thinking when I gazed into his melting golden eyes. I reached up to play with one of his ears & leaned forward so I could play with them much to his disgust. Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at him.

Inuyasha watch the tai-youkai walk to the edge of the water. He picked up tetsigia & turned to walk away when Inuyasha stood in front of the Tai-youkai. Sesshomaru lifted his hand & gave the sword back with a wide smile on his face. Inuyasha was stunned at what Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha glanced back at me & smiled happily.

I gave Inuyasha a big kiss & we left towards the hut when Naraku came. Inuyasha glanced back & took hold of me & ran towards the lake. Naraku followed the whole way there. I put the stuff in the tree & climbed it with a little help from Inuyasha. I grabbed his hand & tried to pull him up here but it was to late Naraku took hold of Inuyasha's body & pulled him down hard.

I grabbed one of my arrows & shot it at him. Then Naraku had Inuyasha in a position that Inuyasha was gasping for air. Then Naraku held Inuyasha up to strangle himself out of his position. I began to cry out Inuyasha name. Inuyasha finally let his hands drop. I ran over to Naraku & asked him why he did what he did to Inuyasha.


End file.
